one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lobo Vs Ghost Rider
DC Comics Vs Marvel Comics! What happens when two bad-boy bikers with chains take each other on? Well, they'd stalemate in Death Battle, so it's up to us and our lack of research to find out! Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Center of Eternity, 0:00-1:12) Lightning cracks a dark cloudy night sky, as the rain pours down on the outside of a small, abandoned church. The bell rings, but only by the force of the wind blowing against it. A bright red light appears on the edge of the horizon, and zooms forward in front of the building; Ghost Rider. He steps off his bike, wraps his chain around his waist and shoulder, and walks to the door, pushing it open. Inside, a large man is relaxing on the pews, smoking a cigar and counting a stash of money: Lobo. Lobo: ‘bout time you showed up! Heh heh! Ghost Rider: You know who I am, and why I’m here. Lobo: Yup! Tryin’ to get me to repent, or some bullcrap. Heard about you in the news. Lobo stands up and faces Ghost Rider down the aisle. Ghost Rider: There is no repenting for a man like you. In the end, there is but one fate for the guilty. The two each hold out their chains, and let the ends fall to the floor. Lobo: Bring it on, hot shot! Announcer: The heavens and the underworld will shake at your power! Ready! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Lobo Ghost Rider Draw 60 (Scream Aim Fire, 0:03-0:21) Rider whips one of his flaming chains at Lobo, who barely ducks his head to the side. The proximity of the chain reignites the cigar in his mouth, and he runs at Blaze. Lobo: Hellfire smokes! Not bad! Rider and Lobo box each other, exchanging powerful punches that cause the church to shake and the glass windows to crack. With a kick to Lobo’s chest, Blaze throws him off balance, and grabs him by the head. 54 Ghost Rider: Look into my... Lobo: Go fuck yourself! Lobo breaks out of the Penance Stare and headbutts Rider in the face. Whipping a shotgun off his belt, he shoots twice at Rider’s knees, crippling him, and Sparta kicks his face, sending him flying outside the church door into the street. Lobo follows him, swinging the door open. 50 Lobo: They don’t call me the... Lobo is cut off as Rider slams into him, riding on the hell cycle. As Lobo flies from the recoil, Rider snags him with his chains and smashes him to the ground. Johnny Blaze then begins to do donuts in the dirt, leaving behind a trail of fire and dragging Lobo along the ground, occasionally lifting him into the air to slash him with another chain. Lobo shoots at Rider again, but Mephisto’s minion breathes fire from his mouth, melting the bullet before it can reach him. 42 (Scream Aim Fire, 1:00-1:28) Lobo: How ‘bout this! Lobo throws his chain at Rider, and it impales him through the skull and out the back of his head. Though still alive, Rider is helpless as Lobo smashes him around before he whips him into the air, leaps up, and smashes him down into the church, leveling most of the building. The Main Man then whistles, and his Space Hog flies down from the sky. Rider exits the building and calls his Hell Cycle to his side. 35 The two drive and ram into each other on their bikes, creating sparks from the friction. Angling to the side, they each shoot off in opposite directions, blitzing around the globe and approaching each other again at high speed in the same location. Right before they crash, they leap from their bikes at each other and their fists meet in the air, causing a shockwave and a minor earthquake. 29 The dust settles, and the two are going at it strong, punching and kicking each other. Rider manages to rip Lobo with his chain and throw him into the burning church, where the Main Man picks up a large wooden altar and throws it at Blaze. Blaze burns it up with a spit of fire from his mouth, but Lobo ambushes him from behind the charred remains, punching right through it and square into Rider’s face. 22 With two chains held high, Rider spins them like windmills until they reach a speed resembling helicopter blades, and slashes the earth, creating a line of fire that snakes towards Lobo. Smirking, Lobo stomps the earth and sends chunks of rock flying into the air and extinguishing the flame. The two eye each other for one last assault, and grip their chains in their hands. 16 (Rules of Nature, 1:04-1:20) Both swing their chains around their heads with tremendous force, destroying what’s left of the chapel and leaving them standing outside in the rain among burning debris. The two hellfire maelstroms clash against each other, creating sparks whenever the chains clash and causing the surrounding flames to burn with even greater intensity. Finally, each fighter grabs the other’s chain in their free hand. They whip the chains side to side, trying to shake them out of the other’s grasp. Stretching his arms outwards, Lobo yanks Ghost Rider inwards. With a flick of one wrist, he wraps one chain around Rider’s neck, immobilizing him, and with the other, he loads a nuclear cartridge into his shotgun. 1'' Lobo: Smile, dipstick! He shoots Ghost Rider point blank in the face, causing an explosion comparable to a small nuke to envelop the field. '''K.O!!!' (Epic Thunder and Rain) Lobo stares at Rider’s body, smirks, and walks off. Ghost Rider stirs, and his head moves as he begins to recover. Lobo is heard tinkering with machinery in the background. Ghost Rider: You... cannot... kill me! Lobo: I Dimmadon’t give a shit! Lobo kicks Rider’s face, knocking him unconscious again, and drives off into the horizon on his Space Hog, now decked out with brand new hellfire wheels he totally didn’t steal from Blaze’s bike. Outro (Sons of Winter and Stars, 2:50) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LOBO!!! Misc. *The music used during this battle is Ozzy Osbourne's Center of Eternity, Bullet for my Valentine's Scream Aim Fire, Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising, Wintersun's Sons of Winter and Stars, and 8Minutesleep's Epic Thunder. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:MP999 Category:One Minute Melees with Music